Is Finn really over Quinn?
by gleeksforever
Summary: this takes place when Finn says "I'd be lying if I say I didn't have feelings for you." Just kind of what I imagine will happen during the scene. Btw, i'm a fan of Finchel :  But I thought this would be sort of interesting to write.


Hey guys, I know I'm not done with my other story. But I had this one shot in my head and just needed to write about it, hah. Okay so enjoy! :)

Okay, so I was thinking about that Glee promo where Finn tells Quinn "I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you." (which is like wrong on so many levels, but anyways) I was thinking about how the scene might look like, and needed to write about it, well if I was directing the episode (RYAN MURPHY IS A GENIUS btw). But I sort of pictured it would go something like this.

(btw, you need to watch the first episode of Season 2 in order to understand what I'm talking about here, lol).

* * *

A few days into school, and everyone is beginning to settle in. Quinn was once again queen bitch of the cheerios, and Finn was unfortunately kicked off the football team. The one thing he missed most (besides playing football) was being popular. He missed being popular. _So much. _He missed being quarterback of the football team, he missed the adrenaline. He missed the smiles he got as he walked down the hall, how everyone wanted to be his friend. How everyone knew he was known for laid back, and chill. Now he's known for being a glee loser. Everyone would cheer his name, and high five him down the halls. What does he get now? Slushies. _Cold_. _Wet_. Slushies thrown at him. He heard all sorts or rumors, _you named, he's heard it_. Some actually started to believe he was dating Kurt, but the rumor stopped, when Rachel and Finn were seen making out in the choir room. Oh God, how much he missed being popular.

Finn walked up to his locker to find his usual books for next class.

Finn picked up an unfamiliar book. "U.S History? I forgot I was taking that." _6 days into the school year, and I still have no idea what classes I'm taking_. Finn shrugged and put the book back into his locker.

Rachel walked down the hallway and smiled when she saw Finn at his locker. She wanted to talk to him about next week's rehearsal. She was only steps away, but she slowly stopped walking when she saw a familiar blond approach him. Rachel hid behind a door, close enough to hear what Finn and Quinn were saying. She peaked a bit, and was in shock when she saw who the blondie standing next to her man was.

The perky blond was _Quinn. _She stood across from him as he finished putting some books in his bag.

Finn looked quite surprised when she stood there in her cheerios uniform. He almost didn't recognize her.

"Hey Finn." She said as if they were complete strangers. _Which.. they kind of were. _

"Hey Quinn" He said trying not to make it as awkward as it looked like.

"How was your summer?" She said trying to make conversation.

"Good." Finn slightly smiled. _Well this isn't too bad. _"How was yours?"

"It was okay." Quinn said.

_Awkward Silence._

Both looked around waiting for someone to say something.

"What you do?" Finn said a couple of moments later.

"Well, I spent most of my summer moving back in with my mom, trying to recover from all that baby drama. So I joined a few church groups."Quinn smiled.

"Oh, well that sounds fun." Finn tried his hardest to sound interested.

"Yeah, well what did you do?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well I spent most of my summer playing football, I hung out with Rachel a lot, ...played more basketball." Finn said not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, cool." Quinn said looking shyly. "I hear you were kicked off the team, that sucks."

Finn looked down. "Yeah I know, but I'm going to try and find a way to make it back on the team." Finn said confidently.

"I'm sure you will." Quinn smiled.

"I also hear you tried out for the cherrios?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh a bit at the though of Finn in a cheerios uniform.

Finn laughed. "Yeah... that wasn't my best idea. But I was desperate."

"Desperate for what?" Quinn asked confused.

"Just... I don't know. It sounds stupid. I mean I love football. But I love being popular too. You know? I just want to make something out of myself." Finn said looking down.

Quinn leaned in. "Well Finn, you do know that I'm on the cheerios again, right?"

_Huh. _Finn looked confused. "I don't get it."

Quinn sighed. "Listen, I'm back on the squad. If you want instant popularity, you got it. I mean c'mon, just walking down the hallway with me will have the school talking. Think about it Finn, we can the school's power couple again. We can be popular. I'm taking about homecoming king and queen." Quinn smiled seductively. "And let's face it, what we had was _real. _We were in love Finn, we can get it all back. And who's to say you won't get back on the football team, I bet if I talk to Ms. Sylvester she can pull some strings." Quinn paused, looking straight into Finn's eyes. "I never stopped loving you Finn."

_WOAH. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED HERE. _ Finn was in shock for a couple of minutes. _Quinn is crawling right back to me. Wow. That's something you don't see everyday. Oh wait, she's staring at me. I bet she's waiting for an answer. She's looking at me kind of weird. I better say something before I faint or something._

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was pissed. She was so close to slamming Quinn and pulling her pony tail across the hallway. She was about to confront her, and tell her off but soon stopped when she saw Finn was about to open his mouth. Rachel smiled. _I wonder what Finn has to say, he has to be mad. He has a girlfriend, he's over Quinn. I mean he wouldn't take her back, ever. I trust him. _Rachel was confident, and leaned in to hear Finn.

"Listen Quinn, I have to be honest with you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you..."

_What? _Rachel's smile turned into a frown. Rachel was in disbelief. Throughout the entire summer, she was so sure he'd forgotten all feelings for for Quinn. She was so sure he loved her. Guess she was wrong. What was she to think? ex-girlfriend, first love, pretty, popular. Who was Rachel? _Glee. Loser. _Of course, she knew in the back of her mind she had this coming. Once school started, she was so sure Quinn would try and break them up. She always gets what she wants. Guess that's just how life works. She was heartbroken. How can he do this to her? This whole time they were together he had feelings for another girl? She thought she was so stupid for not realizing this sooner. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to see him, or hear from him. As soon as she heard those words, tears started to fall down. _Fast. _She ran down the hallway as fast as she could, until she made her way to the auditorium.

Quinn smiled. She had this in the bag. "...But, I'm in love with Rachel now. I mean I loved being popular, and being the quarterback, but Rachel means everything to me. I can't trust you again, I'm sorry. I've moved on, you should too." And with that Finn grabbed his bag and left. Quinn started at him with rage. She looked shocked. He didn't want her back. She leaned against the lockers, pissed.

He sighed, _that was probably the most awkward thing I've ever done. _All he could think about now was Rachel. _I wonder where she is. Probably where she always is, singing. Auditorium. _

* * *

Hope you liked it! I know it's not that good, but I just wanted to write this quick one. The real episode scene will probably be a thousand times better than this. But hey, a girl can dream? ha. Anyways, review! :) I love reading reviews, and hearing your thoughts :) PS: watch Glee on Tuesday! Britney/Brittany episode! Sexy Rachel = Horny Finn. LOL. Okay, enough of me talking. Bye! :)


End file.
